<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Уткочерепашка by truthbender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610452">Уткочерепашка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbender/pseuds/truthbender'>truthbender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Humor, POV First Person, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:36:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthbender/pseuds/truthbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на развитие отношений Зуко и Катары невольного свидетеля — уткочерепашки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Уткочерепашка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433104">Musings of a Sofa</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocaat/pseuds/Advocaat">Advocaat</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Генерировали идеи с blahblahbayern к Zutara week 2018. И на данную тему мне пришла мысль написать о взаимоотношениях полюбившийся пары от лица уткочерепашки, которая знакома с маленьким Зуко. Вдохновил меня перевод фанфика Advocaat у <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern">blahblahbayern</a> — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740724">Размышления Тахты</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сколько себя помню, я знаю принца Зуко. Он всегда мне нравился: приносил вкусный хлеб вместе с Госпожой Урсой. Они любили сидеть у пруда и разговаривать, а я любила, спрятавшись за зеленью, наблюдать за ними. Не знаю почему, мама не подпускала нас слишком близко к людям без ее присмотра. Но я знала и верила, что они добрые. Однажды, несмотря на опасения матери, маленький принц Зуко меня даже погладил. Мне казалось, он волновался и даже боялся, наверное, не меньше моего. Его тёплая рука немного дрожала, пока продвигалась ко мне. Я подставила голову ему под ладонь, и мальчик благодарно вздохнул и улыбнулся. После этого случая он мне понравился ещё больше. Будучи маленькой, я всегда торопилась занять место ближе к принцу, надеясь на особенную заботу, каждый раз когда он приходил. </p>
<p>Но через некоторое время пропала Госпожа Урса, а затем и сам принц. Я не знаю куда и как. Он просто перестал приходить к нам, перестал навещать и кормить. Долгое время мне было очень грустно: каждое утро я плыла к берегу, на котором он обычно сидел, и ждала. Но все было впустую. Конечно, обо мне и моих братьях не забыли: каждый день приходил мужчина с поседевшими перьями, кормил нас и иногда разговаривал сам с собой или с нами — никому не было известно. Но я соскучилась по ни с чем не сравнимыми человеческим любви и ласке. </p>
<p>Примерно три года спустя я как обычно плавала среди кувшинок и думала о своём, как неожиданно услышала чьи-то шаги. Они отличались от тяжёлой походки седоперого слуги Хозяина Огня, новые шаги были почти невесомыми, но твёрдыми и решительными. Из природного любопытства я медленно повернула голову и увидела Его. Он мягко приземлился на землю и начал отщипывать небольшие кусочки от душистого хлеба. Лишь одно мгновение я не могла сдвинуться с места от переполнявших меня чувств. Принц Зуко вернулся! Он вернулся! Я пропищала приветственную речь и подплыла ближе, распушив свои перья. Он улыбнулся и погладил меня в своей привычной манере.</p>
<p>Затем я услышала другие шаги — ещё более мягкие и изящные — это была девушка. Она была одета в красивое голубое платье, прямо под цвет нашего пруда. Оно мне, кстати, понравилось. Было что-то уткочерепашечье в девушке, что сразу располагало к себе. Чуть позже я поняла, что эта леди была покорительницей воды, но она редко заимствовала у нас свою стихию. А если и была такая необходимость, то девушка была аккуратна, чтобы ни один из моих братьев не пострадал. </p>
<p>Она присела рядом с принцем Зуко, положив ладонь на его плечо. Он улыбнулся ей своей самой обаятельной улыбкой и протянул руку в сторону пруда:<br/>
— Знакомься, это мои уткочерепашки. Знаешь, я люблю уткочерепашек. Ты не представляешь, сколько времени в детстве я проводил у этого пруда. Могу предположить, они знают обо мне больше, чем любой другой в этом дворце. </p>
<p>Девушка странно закрякала (позже я поняла, что это смех) и протянула руку ближе ко мне в желании познакомиться. Обычно я не подпускала к себе других людей, помимо принца и Госпожи, особенно после того, как они ушли. В более осознанном возрасте я поняла смысл всех опасений и предупреждений матери. Но девушка, названная Катарой, напомнила мне что-то о моей маме. Ее взгляд был полон заботы и ласки. Поэтому я опустила голову, чтобы та дотронулась до меня. Катара невесомо провела одним пальцем по перьям так, что мне стало немного щекотно. Я приподняла шею и уткнулась клювом ей в ладонь. Кожа ее рук была удивительно нежной и вкусно пахла, но я не знала чем. </p>
<p>— А ты ей понравилась! Поверь, это очень избирательные уткочерепахи. Они очень умные и разбираются в людях, вероятно, даже лучше Аанга. </p>
<p>Девушка снова заливисто засмеялась:<br/>
— Для меня большая честь познакомиться с Вами, Уткочерепашка! </p>
<p>Принц Зуко лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ.</p>
<p>— Пойдем, уже пора готовиться к коронации. </p>
<p>Он подал ей руку, и они так и убежали, не расплетая пальцев.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В следующий раз я увидела парочку вечером. Уже стемнело: луна и яркие звёзды, словно крошки хлеба на поверхности воды, уже показались на небе. Я любила это время: сразу становилось так тихо и спокойно. Моя семья уже спала, забившись в кучку у кустов, чтобы было теплее. Я же любила наблюдать за тем, как поочередно зажигаются фонари по всей территории дворца. Это было невероятно красиво. Огонь — такой далекий и таинственный — всегда завораживал меня.<p>И спустя несколько минут, как зажегся последний фонарь, они появились. Я удивилась, завидев их внешний вид. Теперь на принце Зуко было новое одеяние Лорда Огня, а девушка была одета в легкое шелковое платье нежно-голубого цвета. Пышные волосы Катары волнами спускались по ее плечам. Какая же красивая девушка! Но через мгновение я заметила, что покорительница воды идёт босиком. Нет, не идёт, скачет, словно барсуковая лягушка. Но, вероятно, это ничуть не смущало Зуко (про себя я позволяла себе называть его так фамильярно), а наоборот забавляло. </p>
<p>На самом деле я никогда не подглядываю и не подслушиваю. Мама учила меня, что это неправильно. Но здесь я не смогла удержаться, уж очень интересно было, что произойдёт дальше. Поэтому я просто назвала себя «невольным свидетелем». Не я же пришла к своему пруду, правда ведь? </p>
<p>Катара повернула голову к теперь уже Лорду Огня:<br/>
— Зуко... догони меня, если сможешь! </p>
<p>Девушка бросилась вперёд, беззаботно хихикая. Она бежала босиком так плавно, что казалось, она летит. Зуко расплылся в счастливой улыбке, наблюдая за ней. Затем Лорд Огня кинулся за Катарой, несмотря на то, что на нем все ещё было тяжёлое и неудобное для резких движений одеяние. Они пробежали два раза вокруг пруда под громкий смех, пока Зуко, такой уже взрослый Зуко, не повалил девушку на землю возле дерева. Они оба тяжело дышали то ли от бега, то ли от близости. </p>
<p>Я затаила дыхание, спрятавшись за зеленью. Я понимала, что сейчас будет что-то не для моих уткочерепашьих глаз, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Так хотелось увидеть настоящую любовь! </p>
<p>Неожиданно для меня, да и для Лорда Огня тоже, девушка начала извиваться под ним в каком-то диком танце и, нахмурив брови, низким голосом проговорила:<br/>
— Я твоя уткочерепа-а-ашка! </p>
<p>Должна сказать, моему возмущению не было предела. Неужели для людей я выгляжу именно так? Со скрюченными лапками и несуразно вытянутой шеей? </p>
<p>— Моя, только моя... — прошептал Зуко,  опускаясь на локти, и наклонился к девушке ближе. Его взгляд блуждал по ее лицу, останавливаясь на глазах и губах. </p>
<p>Мое сердце замерло в предвкушении, я сама чувствовала что-то... что-то такое необычное и окрыляющее. </p>
<p>Я видела, как волнуется девушка: она часто моргала и прерывисто дышала, раскрыв рот. Губы Зуко накрыли ее губы в нежном поцелуе. Его ладонь скользнула ей под затылок, прижимая голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Катара издала тихий стон, ее пальцы вычерчивали небольшие круги на щеке Лорда Огня, нежно касаясь шрама и опускаясь по линии челюсти. Одной рукой опершись на землю, второй обвив шею парня, девушка попыталась подняться, чтобы поменять положение. Зуко подхватил ее за талию, ещё ближе прижимая к себе. Неожиданно голова Лорда Огня встретила препятствие в виде дерева. Он издал громкий стон, разорвав поцелуй. Пара еще долго смеялась над своей неуклюжестью, пока девушка успокаивающими движениями гладила затылок возлюбленного. </p>
<p>Они улеглись под деревом, крепко заключив друг друга в объятия. Лорд лежал на спине, облокотившись на ствол дерева, а покорительница воды положила свою голову ему на грудь, вслушиваясь в ритм сердца. Их тела переплелись, будто корни деревьев, в попытке быть ещё ближе. </p>
<p>Я не могла не наслаждаться этим мгновением. Человеческая любовь прекрасна! Когда они, вдоволь наговорившись, вернулись во дворец, я ещё долго не могла сомкнуть глаз от переполнявших меня эмоций.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пару месяцев на свет появились мои драгоценные уткочерепашата. Я так ждала их вылупления — весь день суетилась вокруг яиц, предвкушая это событие. Когда они начали разбивать скорлупу изнутри — такие крохотные и неуклюжие — я была самой счастливой мамой на свете.<br/>Несколько дней люди не подходили слишком близко, чтобы мои малыши немного привыкли. Нас только кормили и убирали пруд.<p>Я уже начала скучать по ним, как Зуко с Катарой появились в тот вечер на закате. Уткочерепашата игрались друг с другом, ныряя и брызгаясь, а я отдыхала, удобно устроившись у берега.</p>
<p>Пара как обычно подошла к пруду с вкуснейшим хлебом и начала кормить моих деток, постоянно умиляясь. Я подплыла ближе, чтобы малыши не боялись. Я знала, что Зуко и его близкие никогда не обидят нас. </p>
<p>Лорд Огня и его возлюбленная любили проводить время в саду: сидя у пруда или в беседке, разговаривая или молча наслаждаясь совместным времяпровождением. </p>
<p>В этот раз они решили немного прогуляться по саду, следуя узким дорожкам по всей территории. И когда они вновь дошли до пруда, Лорд Огня Зуко сел на одно колено перед девушкой. Ее глаза расширились, а руки прикрыли раскрывшиеся в изумлении губы. </p>
<p>— Катара... мы многое прошли вместе: были разные ситуации, но всегда, абсолютно всегда ты направляла меня на верный путь. Ты всегда спасала меня. Рядом с тобой я чувствую, что живу по-настоящему. Вместе мы становимся лучше... Катара, ты будешь моей женой? Будешь моей Хозяйкой Огня?</p>
<p>Дальнейших слов я не разобрала. Покорительница воды налетела на Зуко, с воплем повалив того на землю. Я предполагаю, что она согласилась. Я так была рада за них. Вот она, любовь! </p>
<p>А в следующее мгновение они слились в страстном поцелуе, прижимаясь друг к другу. Даже слишком страстном, я бы сказала. Руки Лорда Огня блуждали по телу девушки, а Катара крепко сжимала ткань на его спине и плечах...</p>
<p>— Милостивый Агни! Здесь же дети! </p>
<p>Я погнала своих завороженных малышей подальше от такого откровенного зрелища. Ох уж эти люди!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Спустя несколько лет спокойной и безмятежной жизни на прогулках к молодым мужчине и женщине присоединился маленький мальчик — их первенец. Как и любой мальчишка он любил бегать и прыгать по всей территории, играя сам с собой. Он тоже любил наше семейство, особенно привязавшись к самым младшим. Сын Зуко и Катары поочередно брал каждого уткочерепашонка на свои маленькие ручки, чтобы никто не обиделся, и смешно раздувал их пёрышки. Все были довольны.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мне уже сложно было много передвигаться — возраст давал о себе знать. Но я не зря прожила свою недолгую, по человеческим меркам, жизнь. Я увидела многое, и многое запомнила.<br/>Я наблюдала становление одного маленького мальчика с добрым сердцем, видела, как он растёт и превращается в настоящего мужчину, видела, как он нашёл свою любовь и построил семью. Возможно, живи вы во дворце, вы бы не обратили на меня внимания — я ведь всего лишь одна уткочерепаха. Но для меня за все эти годы Лорд Огня Зуко и его семья стали теми, кто заполнил мое маленькое сердце любовью. Я наблюдаю сейчас за тем, как Катара и Зуко — такие величественные и статные — мягко улыбаются своему маленькому сыну, поправляя его одежду после продолжительных игр. И тёплое чувство разливается по моему телу. Не это ли счастье?
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>